


Goodbye, My Love

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Alex shows up at Michael's trailer after he's been hurt by his father. Michael comforts him. Heartbreaking ending.





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who sent me this prompt, I hope this is what you were looking for. 
> 
> An ode to the OG and my love for OG Michael/Maria (Candy). This is an old story told with a new ship.

Michael sat quietly in his trailer, deeply enthralled in his new book. It was yet another book about astrology and the wonders of space. He’d checked it out earlier that day from the library. He soaked up the knowledge like a sponge, mapping out the stars in his mind and wishing he could find a way back home. He always felt the most homesick after a fight, and he’d had the mother of all fights with Alex earlier that day. Alex refused to tell anyone they were a couple and Michael was getting really tired of all the sneaking around and had confronted Alex about it. But all Alex had done was what he always did whenever the subject came up: shut him out and walked away. Never giving Michael a real reason as to why he couldn’t just bite the bullet and tell everyone they were together.

Michael had come to his own conclusions, of course: Alex’s father being the point of origin. But he was also entirely aware of the abuse Kyle Valenti and his gang of homophobic assholes dished out on a daily basis. Alex wasn’t officially out as gay at school, the rumours were there and they were loud. Alex hated being the centre of attention; always so content to be the shy punk kid who sat at the back of most rooms with his head down and his guitar and skateboard close at hand. Michael understood the need for privacy, but what he didn’t understand was Alex’s need to hide the fact that they were happy and together from the people they cared about. He wanted Isobel and Max to know, hell, he even wanted Liz and Maria to know too so that when they were all together they could just be themselves for once. It was a frustrating situation to be in and Michael had kind of snapped earlier causing Alex to completely lose it as he broke whatever it was between them off entirely. ‘You don’t get it, Michael. I don’t want to be seen with the likes of you’. He finished as he walked away for the final time.

Michael was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the rain pick up outside. It was beating against the tin roof so loudly he could barely hear himself think.

Normally this time of night he’d have Hank’s drunk ass screaming at some late night sports match. But the only sounds he heard now were that of the rain tapping rudely against his roof. Hank had left. He’d picked up and driven away one night never to be seen again. Not that Michael cared. He was probably dead in a ditch somewhere, stewing in his own vomit. _Good riddance, old man._ He was glad the old abusive drunk was gone. Michael was better on his own, and now he had the trailer all too himself.

He tried to go back to reading but couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the rain so he gave up for now and went to the kitchen to make himself a hot drink. As he waited for the kettle to boil something outside caught his eye. A silhouetted figure was stood outside the trailer in the pouring rain. Hank? He assumed at first ironically, until he took a closer look, wiping his hand over the fogged up window and peering outside. The main object of his chaotic thoughts was standing about two yards away, looking up at the stars. His hair was sticking to his head, and he was drenched from head to toe.

Michael knocked on the window to get Alex’s attention, sliding it open. Alex snapped out of his own head and looked over at the sound of the knocking, catching Michael’s inquisitive gaze. But Michael was too keyed up from their last encounter and didn’t particularly want to see Alex right now. “What are you doing out there?” He asked bluntly. 

Alex took one step toward to window, but Michael was not in the mood to hear any more excuses. He was done being messed around, “No, you can’t come in. I know why you’re here and I don’t want it. I don’t just want sex from you Alex, I want the whole package, or nothing at all. You can’t keep walking away when things get rough. So, unless you’re willing to be with me the way I want then I can’t do this. The answer is no.” he huffed out. 

Alex stared at him for a moment longer and then dropped his head in shame, wiping at his face roughly to get rid of the evidence of tears staining his beautiful face. When he looked back up in defeat Michael spotted the bruise that had quickly made its mark around Alex’s left eye. That was all it took for Michael to forget everything that had happened previously as he ran towards the door. As soon as he opened it he saw that Alex had already turned to walk away, “Alex!” he yelled over the still pouring rain, “Don’t go okay? Come inside before you catch pneumonia. Please?”

Alex turned back at the sound of his name and a little spark of something lightened his eyes. Michael gestured for him to come inside and Alex followed willingly.

Once they got inside Michael ran straight to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, racing back to the shivering boy behind him. He wrapped one protectively around his soaking form and softly massaged the other through his mop of wet hair.

“What happened?” Michael asked tentatively, as he cleaned away the tears and semi-dried blood that painted the corner of Alex’s bottom lip. Alex didn’t utter a word, but a single tear dripped slowly down his cheek and landed on Michael’s hand. He reached up and wiped away the onslaught of tears that followed.

Alex remained stoic; he clearly didn’t want to talk about what had happened. Michael took the hint and stopped pushing for any more information. He slowly manoeuvred them both towards the bed and helped Alex get under the covers. He slid in behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s waist, cocooning him in the warmth and safety of his embrace. He placed a kiss to the back of his neck and felt rather than heard Alex start to tremble as loud sobs wracked his body, “Ssh…it’s okay.” Michael soothed him, pulling Alex closer into his body until there was no space left between them, “We don’t have to talk about it. You’re okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe here. I’m here.”

Michael continued to hold his boy close, until Alex’s breath started to even out and he finally surrendered, allowing him to fall into a peaceful sleep. Only then did Michael join him, succumbing to the awaiting darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Michael woke up the next day he knew he was alone, and yet still there was a tiny shred of hope that when he turned around he would catch a glimpse of Alex milling around his trailer. The little spark of hope he had left died when he saw what was on the pillow beside him; a small piece of paper, torn edges as if it had been ripped in a hurry. Michael picked up the letter, unfolded it, and began to read:

_Michael,_

_Thank you for last night. You have no idea how much it meant to me, being in your arms one last time. You always make me feel so safe. I know it must have freaked you out to see me like that. I never wanted you to ever see me like that. You know everything there is to know about me. And now you know this. No one else has ever known me the way you do. You are the boy who loved me for me and no words can ever be enough to tell you how thankful I am to have had you in my life. My one constant. I’m not great with goodbyes, so by the time you read this I’ll be gone. My father is sending me away. But I’m letting him do it. I’m being deployed at first light. He finally got his wish. A real Manes man at last. I hope I don’t disappoint._

_Goodbye Michael,_

_I’m sorry._

_Know that wherever I’m going, wherever I end up…I’ll always love you._

_Alex_

_X_

Michael’s entire being ached as he read the letter over and over again; praying that the next read through would display a different kind of message. A happier one. But the words remained the same. Alex was gone. Michael’s heart shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find (yell) at me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
